Connectors are generally known in the art for electrically connecting input and output terminals of electronic devices, such as notebook computers, camcorders, etc. Connections between the input and output terminals of a device are generally made via one or more connection pins mounted in the connector. One example of such a connection pin will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 below. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a female connector 10 incorporating a conventional connection pin 16. FIG. 2 is a rear view of the connector of FIG. 1 showing two connection pins 16 secured in a housing 12 of the connector.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, female connector 10 comprises a connector housing 12 having a mating hole (not shown) through which a male connector 20 is inserted, and mating parts (not shown) formed in sides of the housing on a front surface of the housing for receiving reinforcement pins therein. Mating parts 12a are formed in sides of the housing on a rear surface of the housing for receiving connection pins therein. Reinforcement pins 14 are inserted into complementary mating parts thereof, and connection pins 16 are inserted into complementary mating parts 12a thereof.
In female connector 10, each of the connection pins 16 comprises a first electrical contact 16a, adapted to be inserted through a hole 22 of complementary male connector 20 and is adapted to be mated with an electrical contact of the male connector, and a second electrical contact 16b, which is adapted for soldering to an electrical contact 32 of an underlying printed circuit board 30.
As seen in FIG. 1, second electrical contact 16b of connection pin 16 is formed in an inverted “U” shape and extends outwardly from a rear end of connector housing 12. During soldering of second electrical contact 16b to electrical contact 32 of printed circuit board 30, and of reinforcement pin 14 to a corresponding stationary contact (not shown) of printed circuit board 30, bending of second electrical contact 16b of connection pin 16 due to impact or vibration may be prevented.
However, when employing the conventional connection pin structure described above, it is difficult to accurately form an inverted “U”-shaped mating part which conforms to the corresponding “U”-shape of the connection pin. That is, because the connector housing is so small, it is nearly impossible to accurately form a mating part for the connection pin in the shape of a “U”.
Accordingly, as the shape of the mating part does not closely conform to the shape of the connection pin, it is difficult to secure the connection pin in the housing, and the connection pin can be bent due to vibration of the connector housing when the connector is mounted and fixed to the printed circuit board. Also, the connection pin can be electrically disconnected from the printed circuit board due to bending of the connection pin.